People move through a variety of different areas. For example, people move through various portions of airports as part of air travel. They arrive at a first airport, move through ticketing, security screening, and a gate onto a plane (possibly also visiting one or more other restaurants, shops, restrooms, and/or other places), fly to a second airport, move through another gate and on out of the second airport, and so on.
People interact with a number of different devices and/or entities as part of moving through such areas. For example, in the airport scenarios discussed above, people may interact with one or more check-in and/or ticketing stations and/or other computing devices, personnel, and so on; security screening devices and/or personnel; restaurant and/or other shopping stations and/or other computing devices, personnel, and so on; gate stations and/or other computing devices, personnel, and so on; onboard aircraft stations and/or other computing devices, personnel, and so on; and/or the like.